Prototype
Prototype is a special kind of slendytubbie. He is full of anger and vengeance. He is 18 years old. He is the brother of Damien and DJ Deadlock. He is fully black from head to toe (Almost like Shadow Tubbie), his mouth and teeth are purple, his claws are sharp, the screen on his chest is broken, he has a triquetra symbol on his back to show that he is Prototype, he has horns, and some tentacles on his back, which surround the symbol. He is sometimes called Infected Ethan, the Nightmare King, master, or the Trypo-Puppeteer. Although, he prefers being called the Nightmare King, master, the Trypo-Puppeteer, or Prototype. He doesn't like being called other things. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWmfMtMEmqc Prototype's Origin Story Prototype was not always a monster, he was created as a normal teletubbie, his name was Ethan before he turned into an infected. He was friends with Tinky Winky, Po, Dipsy, and Laa Laa. Damien and DJ Deadlock/Discotubbie lived with him as well. He was a good friend. Nothing bad happened until one day.... Dipsy made fun of Prototype/Ethan and in response, Ethan got filled with anger and almost killed Dipsy. But Po, Tinky, and Laa Laa helped Dipsy, they were not afraid to fight. DJ Deadlock and Damien were somewhere when the fight began. Prototype lost the battle and got brutally injured, he did not die yet. But he still had 30% of his blood left. Enough to survive for a night. But his friendship with Dipsy, Tinky, Laa Laa, and Po had ended. So no one could help him at all. He just had to try and survive until it was time for him to die out of blood loss. He soon died after that night. Many years later... He was resurrected by a mystic thunderbolt. It shocked his corpse and gave him special powers, and a goal of vengeance. He wanted to kill.... So he went on to kill over 100 teletubbies... Behavior In Survival He appears when you get to wave 10 on the Eternal Destruction map. He has 5 attacks in total, and they deal a lot of damage, if you get hit by the attacks a few times, you could die. Here are his attacks. * Punch - He punches the player. He uses this attack most of the time, and it only deals 15 damage. * Blinded Eyes - He charges up a smoke orb, if it is successfully able to hit you, then you will become blind. This attack deals 18 damage. * Demonic Chant - A black circle appears 3 feet around him, protecting him from any players that attack with melee weapons. This attack deals 20 damage. * Darkness Barrage - He charges up multiple darkness orbs, the orbs deal 25 damage when they hit. * Nightmare - He strikes the ground with his hands and then multiple darkness lasers shoot out of the ground. If you get hit by more than 2 darkness lasers, you will die. This attack does 50 damage. He is very hard to defeat and if you have a good amount of health, good guns, and tons of ammo, you might get lucky and actually defeat him. Behavior In Collect Like all the other infected ones, he will go near a custard and patrol it for a little while, if the player is seen by him, Prototype will chase the player, and will lose interest if the player gets too far away. If the player is chased by Prototype for more than 20 seconds, Prototype will run faster than the player. If the player is 12 feet away from Prototype, Prototype will be able to locate you because well, Prototype has motion sensors, so if the player is 12 or less feet away from Prototype, the player will have to stand still multiple times in order to not be sensed by the motion sensors. Relationships Damien: Damien is Prototype's brother. They work with each other more than anyone else, except when Prototype works together with Ruby or DJ Deadlock. They do it greatly. So their relationship is a great 10/10! DJ Deadlock: DJ Deadlock is Prototype's brother. They work with each other more than anyone else, except when Prototype works together with Ruby or Damien. They do it greatly. So their relationship is a great 10/10. Decayed Tubbie: He is one of Prototype's apprentices.They work with each other most of the time. They do it greatly. So their relationship is a good 8/10. Illusion Tubbie: She is one of Prototype's apprentices. They work with each other a lot. So their relationship is a good 6/10. Puppet Tubbie: He is one of Prototype's apprentices. They work with each other most of the time. So their relationship is a good 7/10. Sanity Tubbie: He is one of Prototype's apprentices. They work together more than Puppet Tubbie, Illusion Tubbie, Decayed Tubbie, and Ghost Tubbie. So their relationship is a good 9/10. Ghost Tubbie: She is one of Prototype's apprentices. They work together more than Decayed Tubbie. So their relationship is a good 7/10. Trivia * His scream is Ennard's scream. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV0NRfrbNz0 * The tentacles on his back sort of resemble the blades on Necro Po's back. * His face resembles the Look-See's face, Shadow Tubbie's face, and Beast Bendy's face. * He was resurrected the same way Jason was resurrected in one of the Friday The 13th movies. * He is known to represent one of the seven deadly sins, Wrath. * The triquetra on his back doesn't represent the holy trinity like the other triquetra symbols do. The one on Prototype's back represents the deadly trinity (wrath, evil, murder). * He is pure darkness. If he loses a body part, he can just grow one. If his head gets chopped off, the head can connect back on the body. Category:Infected Category:Male